Jarvis, nous avons un problème!
by nathdawn
Summary: BON ANNIVERSAIRE YUMIKA!... Jarvis a un problème et qui en fait les frais? Tony bien-sûr!... Tony/ Steve...


**Bonjour!**

**Un cadeau pour ma Délichieuse, joyeux anniversaire Yumika Plume! On s'est alliées avec Brian sur ce coup. Bon, j'espère qu'il te plaira... **

**Merci à Brian pour sa relecture, t'es chou!**

**Fait suite à s****on OS (chaudement recommandé) ''Tel est pris qui croyait prendre'' qui m'a permis d'apprécier Steve au-delà du raisonnable (Moi adepte du Tony/Bruce, comme quoi, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis). **

**Là, texte à prendre au dixième degré, c'est très vulgaire (j'adore ça), sans aucune finesse et écrit alors que l'inspiration me fuit... donc inutile de vous en plaindre à la fin.**

**Vous voici prévenus, alors bonne lecture!**

* * *

**JARVIS, NOUS AVONS UN PROBLEME**

Le soleil inondait la chambre d'une lumière crue et un rayon taquin venait teinter de rouge les ténèbres derrière les paupières closes. Et c'était comme un rayon laser qui venait griller le cerveau, éveillant une douleur sourde dans la boîte crânienne de Tony. Il grogna un instant, enfonçant la tête dans l'oreiller en se retournant sur le ventre. Et là, grâce à un merveilleux effet de la nature qui fait que les synapses se reconnectent entre elles, le laser sembla changer de cible et réveilla un mal en bas du dos qui finit de faire émerger le milliardaire.

« Oh bordel! »

Tony était quelqu'un qui ne s'embarrassait pas de fioritures, toujours droit au but! Et ces simples mots résumaient parfaitement les affres d'une gueule de bois et d'une nuit de sexe torride avec un Captain America dopé au super sérum.

Tiens au fait, en parlant de lui... Au prix d'un effort fulgurant, Tony ouvrit un œil pour constater qu'il n'était pas seul dans la chambre. Le beau blond, short et T-shirt moulant, enfilait ses baskets et lui décrocha un sourire à se damner.

« Salut Tony. Je vais à la salle de sport, tu m'y retrouves?

- Grrblm. »

Le soldat éclata de rire face à la mine totalement défaite de son amant et à la réponse tout aussi anarchique. L'image du grand Tony Stark en prenait un coup. Mais il était si beau ainsi, avec le drap qui ne cachait que l'essentiel. Aussi, il se dirigea vers la couche quand l'ingénieur leva une main.

« Stop! Ne m'approche pas ou je te bute! »

Steve se figea, anxieux. Il n'y avait rien de pire que d'imaginer l'avoir blessé alors qu'il comptait tant pour lui.

« Tony...

- C'est bon, ça va. Mais une fois lancé, pas moyen de t'arrêter, moi homo sapiens normal, moi fondement douloureux, alors si tu veux pas je claque d'une mort complètement conne, on va attendre pour jouer un peu, tu vois? »

le Captain se contenta de hocher la tête et quand Stark lui sortit son sourire canaille en coin, il sut qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, ce dernier serait toujours partant... plus tard. Aussi, il se contenta d'un signe de la main et sortit.

Tony soupira en se tournant au dos.

« Le salopard, il est frais comme un gardon! Pff! »

Et au prix d'un effort surhumain, il se décida à quitter son lit. Migraine, mal de tête, langue en carton et cul en choux-fleur, la journée commençait bien.

« Jarvis, musique.

- Bien Monsieur. »

L'accent britannique avait aussitôt répondu dans une délicieuse monotonie de ce genre d'instant. Un peu d'ACDC allait commencer à régler une partie du problème, comme se réveiller totalement, la douche ferait le reste. Premières notes, trop de brouillard pour analyser, déjà mettre un pied devant l'autre.

.

_"C'est la grosse bite à Dudule,  
J' la prends, j' la suce, elle m'encule,  
Ah ! que c'est bon que c'est chaud, que c'est rond  
Quand il m' la cal' dans l'oignon  
_

_._

Là, Tony fut bloqué, un pied en l'air, figé dans sa démarche, les yeux exorbités. C'était quoi, ça?!

« Jarvis, stop! »

Le silence se fit en même temps que les connexions cérébrales du milliardaire. Il inspira un grand coup.

« Jarvis, ACDC.

- Bien Monsieur. »

_._

_C'est pas un' bite ordinaire  
Quand il m' la fout dans le derrière,  
De foutre et de merde elle est toute remplie  
Des couilles jusqu'au nombril,  
A Dudu-ule" _

_._

« Jarvis, silence! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?

- Je fais ce que vous me dîtes, Monsieur.

- Si ça, c'est de l'ACDC, excuse-moi mais j'ai dû louper leur nouvel album!

- Il me semblait que c'était la chanson de circonstance alors que vous vous êtes fait pirater l'anus, Monsieur. »

Et là, au milieu des brumes de l'alcool, Tony comprit. Piraté! Lui, génie de l'informatique, s'était fait pirater son majordome virtuel! Celui qu'il considérait comme la personne (eh oui!) la plus proche de lui, normal, il l'avait programmé. Une colère sourde monta en lui. Qui, bordel, QUI?!

Bon, il fallait déjà évaluer les dégâts.

« Jarvis, que penses-tu que je devrais faire maintenant?

- Une bonne douche s'impose Monsieur. Je ne dirais pas que vous êtes laid mais il me semble que vous êtes mal optimisé graphiquement.

- De mieux en mieux, moi, le play-boy... moche!

- Et surtout, vous vous répandez sur la moquette Monsieur. Du moins, une partie de Monsieur Rogers risque de le faire. »

Dans un réflexe, Tony baissa les yeux vers ses cuisses et constata qu'en effet, il était temps de filer se laver. Et alors qu'il pénétrait dans la salle de bain, il entendit encore une fois la voix artificielle.

« Érection du matin, pipi sans les mains. »

Il soupira, c'était un cauchemar!

OoO

Tony enfilait un t-shirt quand il regarda plus attentivement son réacteur ARC. Pirater Jarvis avait tout de la blague potache mais ce dernier gérait toute sa vie et il fallait vite régler le problème avant que l'Iron Man soit tout à fait inutilisable. Sans Jarvis, il ne pouvait rien et le reprogrammer prendrait des mois.

Aussi, mettant sa fierté de côté, il prit son téléphone.

« Bruce, retrouve-moi à mon atelier... Oui, c'est urgent. »

OoO

« Le Docteur Bourse Banner est arrivé, Monsieur. »

Le mal dénommé fronça les sourcils en s'approchant de l'ingénieur au milieu de ses écrans.

« Très marrant Tony.

- Ce n'est pas moi!

- Ben voyons! Si tu m'as fait déplacer juste pour t'amuser, sache que j'ai du travail.

- Non, je te jure que ce n'est pas une blague, laisse-moi te montrer. Jarvis, tu crois que je devrais laisser repartir le Docteur Banner à son labo?

- Je m'en bats les circuits intégrés, Monsieur. »

Face au visage irrité de Stark, Bruce choisit de le croire.

« Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe?

- Un putain de virus, je n'arrive pas à le détecter.

- Si toi tu n'y arrives pas, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais t'aider, c'est plus ton domaine que le mien.

- Certes mais là, je veux tenter d'enfiler l'armure. Et je compte sur toi et le bonhomme vert pour m'empêcher de bousiller New-York si ça devait déraper. Il faut que je sache si les commandes de l'Iron Man sont atteintes. »

Il fut interrompu par Jarvis.

« Monsieur, préparez votre port USB, Monsieur Rogers arrive avec son périphérique. »

Là, Bruce ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Nul n'ignorait le relation entre eux mais dit comme ça, c'était tordant. Le Captain, gendre idéal de l'Amérique, avait l'air totalement interdit, imperméable à l'image.

« Tony, tu...

- S'il te plaît, ne me demande pas de t'expliquer! Jarvis a un virus!

- Euh... ça peut attraper la grippe un ordinateur? »

Là, Bruce éclata de rire alors que Tony roulait des yeux, au désespoir. Monsieur Antiquité ne comprenait déjà rien à un lecteur DVD alors là...

« Non Steve, c'est un programme qui fait dérailler le système, instillé par un putain de salopard! Jarvis est... en panne, il a le moteur qui fait des ratées.

- Aaah! Je vois. (alors qu'il ne voyait pas du tout.)... Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans? Moi, je veux bien aider mais bon...

- Tu aideras le géant vert si jamais je perds le contrôle de l'armure. »

Cette fois, Steve saisissait parfaitement la situation et échangea avec Banner un regard plus que préoccupé.

« Houlà, Tony, tu crois pas que tu devrais régler le problème avant?

- Il faut que je sache. Avec vous deux à côté, devrait pas y'avoir de bobo.

- Je le sens pas ton plan. »

Bruce approuva silencieusement. Compter sur le Hulk qu'il ne contrôlait pas pour contrôler un Iron Man hors de contrôle, ça semblait surréaliste. Et dément! Mais Stark n'écoutait déjà plus, debout au milieu de la pièce, les bras en croix.

« Jarvis, l'armure.

- Bien Monsieur. »

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le casque fila à toute puissance dans une ellipse étrange et bien trop basse pour rencontrer l'entrejambe du milliardaire dont le souffle se coupa sous le choc. Il l'avait vu arriver mais n'avait rien pu faire.

« Ça ira Jarvis, on arrête là. » se contenta-t-il de couiner en s'effondrant, les larmes aux yeux et les deux mains sur ses bijoux de famille en compote.

Ses deux amis se précipitèrent.

« Tony, ça va?, demanda Steve en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Ouiiiii. », répondit Stark entre ses dents serrées, prévoyant déjà de passer les auditions pour le prochain opéra pour le rôle de castra.

Bon sang, la douleur était juste inhumaine! Déjà, recommencer à respirer, c'était un bon début. Au prix d'un effort titanesque, il parvint à se relever au bout de plusieurs minutes, plié en deux, s'appuyant sur le super soldat comme d'une béquille de luxe. Après tout, à part être un étalon hors pair, il pouvait bien aussi se servir de sa superbe carrure pour le soutenir et puis, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de faire preuve de pudeur avec lui, il y avait bien longtemps que ce n'était plus d'actualité.

Puis bon, ils étaient trois mecs, inutile de faire la parlotte, chacun grimaçait par simple solidarité masculine. Bizarrement, alors que son taux d'hormones ne pouvait être plus bas, Stark eut la révélation.

« Jarvis, dis à Pepper de me retrouver au salon. Et je te préviens, pas de jeu de mot ou je te commande de t'auto-détruire.

- Bien Monsieur. Un homme azerty en vaut deux, du moins, une IA.

- JE VAIS TE PÈTER À COUPS DE MASSE! »

Les deux amis le stoppèrent dans son élan, la douleur fit le reste et ils empoignèrent le blessé chacun sous un bras pour l'éloigner de l'atelier.

OoO

Tony était sur le canapé, la tête en arrière, une poche de glace sur le crâne, une autre sur ses testicules en feu et vraiment, il aurait adoré que ce soit pour une autre raison. Mais là, il était d'une humeur si ténébreuse que ses deux amis, dont son amant, se tenaient à une distance respectable. Et la tension ne fit que s'accentuer quand la belle jeune femme entra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour Messieurs. Tony, tu m'as fait demandée? »

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir en se redressant, envoyant valser la poche de glace qu'il tenait sur sa tête, l'autre, il préféra la garder.

« C'est toi, n'est-ce pas? Personne ne peut contrôler Jarvis, il n'y a aucun virus, je l'aurais trouvé, tu l'as juste reprogrammé, tu es la seule qui le puisse, à qui j'en ai moi-même donné le pouvoir. Et comme par hasard, il ne t'a affublée d'aucune remarque à ton entrée. »

Steve et Bruce se jetèrent un regard stupéfait. Pepper était la seule en qui Tony avait une confiance absolue, hormis Jarvis bien-sûr, même eux n'en étaient pas à ce niveau.

La jeune femme s'installa gracieusement dans le fauteuil en soutenant parfaitement son regard. Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'elle se laisserait intimider par le milliardaire.

« Oui Tony, je l'ai fait.

- Mais pourquoi, nom de dieu?! Je croyais qu'on avait largement dépassé le stade de la jalousie et ta vengeance me semble bien puérile, je couche avec qui je veux! »

Steve aurait voulu pouvoir se cacher sous le tapis. Mais Pepper reprit, élevant le ton au même niveau que son adversaire, comme d'habitude.

« Tony, si tu penses cela de moi, je te laisse agoniser ici! Idiot, ce n'est pas ça du tout.

- Ah non? Quoi alors? Car ça me paraît bien personnel quand on pense où j'ai reçu le casque de l'armure... le corps du délit!

- Tony, c'était juste pour t'empêcher de prendre l'armure alors que Jarvis n'est pas totalement opérationnel, je ne voulais pas risquer qu'il t'arrive du mal.

- Là, c'est sûr que c'est juste une partie de plaisir!

- Et tu l'as bien cherché!

- Pepper, je vais te...

- La réunion du Conseil d'Administration! Tu refuses d'y aller alors que des milliers d'emplois dépendent de ta seule présence. Je gère l'entreprise, mais tu la représentes toujours. J'ai juste voulu te montrer ce qu'il se passait quand ce qui conditionne ta vie change du tout au tout. »

Cette fois, ce fut Tony qui se sentit mal. Il avait laissé les rennes à Pepper, un rôle qu'elle endossait à merveille. Depuis, il se fichait pas mal de Stark Industries, il savait que ça roulait. La jeune femme avait insisté lourdement au sujet de cette réunion et comme d'habitude, n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et l'avait tout bonnement ignorée. Ils avaient été amoureux, séparés depuis plusieurs mois mais leur amitié était indéfectible. Il s'en voulut de l'avoir suspectée d'un mobile aussi vil que la vengeance amoureuse, encore plus de se donner en spectacle devant Bruce et Steve, elle méritait mieux que ça.

« Très bien, message reçu, j'y serai. Tu peux faire redevenir Jarvis supportable maintenant?

- Et toi, tu le seras, supportable?

- Promis.

- Très bien. Jarvis, mise à jour 5847 6387-1. »

Tony la regarda d'un air suspicieux puis fit le test ultime.

« Jarvis, envoie-nous un peu d'ACDC!

- Avec plaisir Monsieur. »

Aussitôt, la guitare d'Angus Young égraina les premiers accords et Stark en soupira de satisfaction. L'endroit était si bruyant que Pepper se leva, déposa un baiser sur la joue du milliardaire qui lui serra doucement la main et elle sortit en saluant les deux spectateurs qui auraient largement préféré être ailleurs.

Bruce glissa un mot à l'oreille de Steve et partit à son tour.

Le soldat s'installa sur le canapé, s'empressa de prendre son amant dans ses bras et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Le baiser devint vite aussi endiablé que la musique qui faisait vibrer les vitres et les corps. La température montait à chaque seconde alors qu'ils ondoyaient l'un contre l'autre. Les deux hommes se dévoraient de baisers et commençaient de se déshabiller entre deux caresses. Steve s'approcha de l'oreille de Tony et dut presque hurler pour être sûr d'être entendu.

« Puis-je entrer mon câble Ethernet dans ton magnifique disque dur? »

Tony eut un sursaut. Déjà parce que la métaphore l'énervait au plus haut point vu tout ce qui venait de se passer, ensuite, Steve était totalement incapable de comprendre ce qu'il disait, le langage Geek, impossible. Puis la lumière fut.

_Banner! Infâme salopard qui se fait passer pour un gentil garçon! Héhé, j'ai une excellente influence sur lui. Allez, en route pour un nouveau transfert de données!_

Mais déjà, il ne réfléchissait plus, son sexe englouti par la bouche de son amant avec une délicatesse fort appréciable.

Game Over!

FIN

* * *

**Et voilà!**

**Alors Délichieuse? T'en dis quoi? Tu me parleras encore? **

**J'ai choisi la chanson en français (cause de notre anglais médiocre), sinon, tu aurais eu droit à du Eminem! XD Mais la traduction aurait cassé le rythme.**

**Bon anniversaire ****ma chère****. ****Vieillir est obligatoire, grandir est facultatif.**

**Review gentilles sinon j'envoie Jarvis dans votre PC en représailles!**


End file.
